Taming the Storm
by MaliJo
Summary: Elsa loathed the sight of Prince Hans. She always had ever since he strolled in with his cocky attitude and feather hat, stating he was her perfect match. She thought him as nothing more than an idiot until he gave her a taste of her own medicine, showing her that... she's not the only brave one around here. Is he slowly taming the storm, or brewing up another?
1. Wasp

**A/N:**** Hey you crazy Helsa fans! So this started out as a fun little one shot but now we're moulding it into a full story! (Yay) This is heavily based off of Shakespeare's 'Taming the Shrew' which in my opinion, is his best book. You may be thinking that I'm absolutely bent for reading old stories like that but I thought the main characters suited Hans and Elsa perfectly, the pushy Prince who seeks the Queen's hand in marriage and then of course the Queen who objects but can't help liking him for being so different and assertive with her, which she likes. Duh.**

**EVERYONE: A rump is someone's ass basically .-. So ... Yeah is there ass in this story you're wondering? Well... read on and find out ;)**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Wasp

* * *

He strides in much too proudly and already, Elsa loathes him. His auburn locks combed neatly and hidden under a ridiculous feather hat whilst his weapons balanced upon the hem of his cream-coloured jacket, just for show.

"Great, another fool" Elsa silently muttered to herself, re encountering the moment she had stupidly gave in to Anna's constant pestering…

* * *

"_Come on Elsa…" The redhead girl wined. Elsa was hastily marching away from Anna's pleading gaze with her arms folded before her and footsteps of ice trailing in her path. _

"_No, I am who I am, I don't need a man!" Elsa declared, nearly breaking into song. _

_Anna sighed, placing herself upon the olive-green cushioned couch, resting her chin into her open palms._

"_You just haven't found him yet…" Anna breathed deeply._

"_Found who?!" _

"_The _one"

_Elsa suddenly erupted into a mockery of laughter, her chest heaving as her laugh echoed through all the empty halls and circled the gallery like hyenas._

"_The one?!" She scoffed, covering her mouth with one of her hands. Anna frowned at her sister who was usually the calm and collected one out of the siblings. Choosing a suitor was taking it's toll very badly upon her. _

_Finally Elsa soothed her voice and clasped her hands together in front of her before turning to face her sister, her eyes were glazed bright blue and her dark velvet lips were traced in a straight, tedious line. _

"_There's no such thing as the one, Anna" Elsa concluded bluntly. _

_Anna nearly laughed as she jumped to her feet and twirled around towards Elsa who widened her eyes at the sudden contact. _

"_Oh really... What about Kristoff and me?" Anna smirked, leaning closer to Elsa's confused and agitated glare._

"_That's different, he's the one for _you_" Elsa inhaled, pressing her perfectly manicured nails into the creases of her fingers. _

"_And who says we can't find you a man?" Anna giggled, rolling away and smiling. _

"_Well, I've seen exactly sixty-four men, all royal, all shabby, all desperate and all definitely __not__ the one" Elsa argued. Anna's smile faded as she drooped before the Queen of Arendelle who was far too clever with words and comebacks to argue with. _

"_You can't give up, he's out there… I know it" Anna smiled reassuringly, placing a hand on her sisters back that was exposed from the spiralling patterns of her ice dress. Elsa shrugged her off with a frown. _

"_Maybe I don't want to be with a man, maybe I just want to stay I don't know… single?" Elsa stated more than suggested. _

"_You've got to give them a try… After all, you have to produce an heir for Arendelle someday" Anna almost pleaded. The thought made Elsa shiver and send harsh tickles all the way up her spine and to the back of her eyes. Horrible. Dreadful. _

"_Do you honestly believe that there is a man out there who can tame the snow Queen?" Elsa chuckled, gracefully circling the room and observing the many paintings and patterns of the gold and scarlet wall paper. _

"_I _know_ there is" Anna smiled warmly. _

"_All the men I have seen have been rather timid of their surroundings, think too highly of themselves or are scared of me, what makes you think the next suitor will be any different?" _

"_I just have a feeling…" _

"_Pfft ok, take your feelings far away from me then because I will not see anymore suitors and I don't care of the consequences, this is draining my energy". Elsa swiftly began her journey out of the room and to her ice palace until her sister's airy voice stopped her like a floodgate. _

"_Just see one more and I promise if he is no different then I will not pester you to see more, okay?" Anna reasoned. Elsa sighed once more before slowly nodding her head up and down, biting her top lip as she felt Anna scan the side of her face for any sort of emotion. _

"_Fine, but that's it… you have to keep your promise" Elsa finished before walking out of the doorway, a thin layer of frost forming where her hand was one resting. _

"_I will, I have complete faith that this one will be different though!" Anna called after her._

* * *

And now of course, she regretted her decision with every inch of her body.

_I should have said no, I should have said no I should-_

"Good afternoon, my fair Queen" the gentleman smiled, arching his leg back and removing his rather feminine styled hat to bow. Elsa stayed sat in her padded throne which became very cold all after a sudden, clearly not amused as her pale hands rested in her lap.

"And to you" she repeated, nodding her head slowly.

The man took a few small steps towards her, his hat pulled to his chest as the sounds of his heeled black boots echoed throughout the throne room and as he neared the Queen Elsa, she noted his eyes were like cloudy emeralds, complimenting the bronze tinge of his hair nearly perfectly. Silence fell upon the two for a few moments as they studied each other's features.

"How rude of me" he suddenly chuckled, scooping Elsa's left hand into his own and placing a kiss on the cold skin.

"Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles" He smirked up at her. Elsa's eyes widened bright and furious as she snatched her hand from his, desperately trying to prevent ice from crawling down her arm and then up his own.

Hans simply ignored the slight chill he felt as he pecked Elsa's bare hand and placed that dreadful hat back onto his head with the ghost of a smile, lurking around his lightly freckled features.

"You seem agitated, my Queen" He remarked, pacing back and forth nonchalantly as he eyed her, congratulating himself on the way his gaze was making her shift awkwardly on her own throne.

"Yes well, one may be at the presence of such a… clown" Elsa mocked, obtaining a slight smirk of her own.

"I'm a clown am I?" Hans grinned.

"Yes"

"With all do respects my Queen, surely you are not one to talk when such childish behaviour is harboured all across your face"

"Like what?"

"...A bright red blush".

Elsa swallowed a ball of insults she could easily launch back at him, the way she did with Anna but somehow she felt it would have no effect to this man, he was wearing a hard shell to crack. Also, he mentioned a blush... yet she felt no heat arise in her cheeks until the very damned words escaped from his vile mouth.

"If you are here to win my hand in marriage, you are going the wrong way about it, insulting me and not to mention your tacky clothes" Elsa huffed through gritted teeth as she stood to her feet, reaching higher than Hans as she was on her heels, and a platform where her throne sat. Hans chuckled before stepping upon the platform himself, overtaking Elsa in height and glaring down into her shining aqua orbs. She swallowed and he placed his gloved hand on the start of her jawline, tentatively running his fingers down until they met the end of her chin.

She could feel his hot breath fan across her face as she pinned her gaze onto his, not being able to peel away or move.

"I think you'll find, I'm going the right way…" he snarled, his delicate voice travelling through her ears like the harmony to a song she could play over and over again if given the choice.

Before she found herself nearly melting into his touch, she fiercely grabbed his wandering hand with her own and flashed her teeth angrily at him.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She stammered loudly. Hans widened his eyes for a second before that already familiar smirk enlarged upon his lips.

_Tougher than I thought… _he revised through plans in his mind as he turned away, exceedingly slow.

"I should like you to leave my premises, immediately!" Elsa ordered, pointing a long and stern finger towards the doorway. Hans let out a deep laugh whilst shaking his head, it worried her that he almost laughed at her the exact same way she had to Anna some days ago.

"I'm sorry, is this amusing to you?" Elsa questioned, obviously not feeling as joyous as Hans.

"A little bit, yes" Hans replied cockily.

"Leave. Now"

"Or what…?"

The two stared at each other, Has with a smile and Elsa with a sharp gaze before she stretched her hand out before her. Hans raised his eyebrows as he watched the once porcelain and creamy skin of her hand glow a galactic shade of blue. Before he had time to open his mouth, Ice blades shot from her fingertips like sun rays, heading like bullets towards him. He quickly jumped to the side, dodging the fast streaks of ice and chuckling at the surprised and dumbfounded look across the Queen's face.

"You see… _I_ can be the one to tame the storm" He quoted triumphantly.

"Never" Elsa spat harshly, earning another laugh of mockery from the Prince.

"Oh Elsa… you drive me crazy" his voice trailed off into a quiet smirk as he neared her, his eyes gleaming with lust. He leaned in so close that she could feel his slow breaths down her bare neck and spot the faint flecks of gold shimmer in his irises.

"Y-you are poison" Elsa stammered, trying desperately to lean back, away from him.

As if fulfilling her silent request, he raised back up straight, allowing her to also return to her thin and slender position in the tight air around them, despite the room being so large and partially empty.

"Poison? Be more specific my dear…" Hans snarled.

"Like a wasp…" Elsa frowned, looking up to daringly meet his eyes.

"Ah, and where does a wasp keep his sting?"

"In his mouth!" Elsa slapped his cheek as he started to lean in closer once again.

The sound of her hand meeting his cheek so fast and violent rattled around the room, bouncing from each wall, corner and chair. Hans twitched and furrowed his brows before turning back to Elsa with an even wider smile, as if he was thanking her for the red handprint upon his cheek, stinging his skin like fresh nettles.

"Wrong" he snarled. "The wasp keeps her sting in her rump" he corrected her. All of a sudden he reached around her faster than a ninja and grasped her behind in his strong hand, demonstrating his words the she way she had.

Elsa's eyes flew open, wide and bulbous like snowballs as she felt Hans' grip on her… rump tighten. Her cheeks flushed a worrying shade of pink and her nostrils flared with more infuriation than she had ever shown toward any man of any sort. Without a second thought, she grabbed his wrist and pulled it up to meet her eyes.

Who did he think he was? Violently fondling her from behind without consent, making her blush with anger and still have the audacity to smile at her, even now as he wisely brought his hand to his side.

"Who do you think you are?!" Elsa yelled her thoughts, trying to put a cork into her heart and stop it from beating so damn _fast_.

"Like I told you, Prince Hans Westerguard, of the Southern Isles… of Denmark, could I put it anymore formally, your majesty?"

"You just argh- Get out before I blow your stupid grin off of your face!"

"That may take a while" he grinned at her, just to keep her blood boiling, there was something awfully satisfying about seeing her in such a rage, it made his own blood turn warm.

Hans began strolling towards the doorway, feeling Elsa's glare watch him each step until he stopped and swivelled around to meet her eyes once more.

"And for your information, my clothes are not tacky, they're from the finest silk in Denmark" Hans informed her.

"Yeah well now, you're in Norway"

"I noticed that... until next time… _Elsa_".

And with that and one last smirk, he disappeared behind the wall. The room suddenly felt dark, silent and empty but Elsa found she could once again breathe normally and her heart was slowing to a healthy speed.

"Finest silk? My arse" she cursed in a whisper, turning to exit the throne room and break the deal off with her sister. What a terrible idea this turned out to be indeed. Despite all the previous events taking place in the last ten minutes, as she thought of Hans, she started to get shivers and tingles.

Elsa cupped her hands to her chest and felt her heart hammering like a stone against tin, vibrating throughout her eardrums. None of the other Princes, Dukes and Kings were this… assertive, they were all shy and always flinching at her words but Hans… was he taming the storm or was he simply just brewing up another one?

Maybe it wouldn't be a completely bad idea to see him again and find out… just for a little while. With that, Elsa wore a small smile as she proceeded to elegantly stride down the red carpets in the halls.

* * *

**A/N:**** So I hope you liked it! Short but I did try my hardest :) I have 1 other Helsa story called 'I'll Look After You' if you would like to check that out and if you want more of this one then please review, follow and favourite and in your review ask for more but if you think this is nice enough as a one shot then mention that too... Love you all! x**

**~MaliJo x**


	2. Tiger

_Previously:_

_Elsa and Hans met and let's just say... the meeting could have gone better._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Tiger

* * *

It turned out that this fancy and smartass Prince Hans was able to worm himself into a week in the palace. The cause of this was some time after Hans and Elsa's first introduction…

* * *

_Hans closed the door of the throne room, his smug smile subsided into the soft yet cold air around him and the touch of Elsa's body tingled invisibly upon his palms. As far as first introductions go… Hans was feeling lucky._

"_How did it go?" A cheerful voice sounded from behind him. He pivoted on his heels to meet the teal gaze of Queen Elsa's younger sister, Anna. A small smile appeared as plans started to unravel in his mind. He was craving Elsa, he _wanted_ that storm and perhaps Anna was the key to such a thing._

"_I think it went well although I'm not sure she was too keen…" Hans sighed, purposely looking to the ground. Anna patted his shoulder and lifted his face to meet hers once more._

"_Don't worry, she's just stressed out, it's probably my fault for making her go on so many dates but I sense happiness with you" she beamed up at him confidently._

"_Did you say that to all the other suitors too?" Hans smirked slightly, tilting his head._

"_N-no, not at all! I think you'd be perfect for my sister and that's definitely not a lie"_

"_If only so but I guess I've travelled this way for nothing besides a slap across the cheek"._

_Hans turned his face round for her to examine the red mark of a handprint and Anna gasped, fighting back giggles as she imagined that Elsa must have been in a terrible mood. But what could this innocent and handsome Prince do to anger her so? The thought seemed unruly. _

"_She'll come around, I'm sure" Anna reassured him, patting his shoulder lightly._

"_Will her mind be made up by this evening?" Hans asked before she started to turn away._

"_Why this evening?"_

"_My ship…"_

_Anna felt a pang in her stomach as she observed Hans' longingful face and sincere eyes, he really did want the ice Queen. So what to do, what to do?_

_Got it!_

"_How about you stay here for a bit?" She suggested._

"_How long are you thinking?" Hans questioned, trying to mask away his excited smile._

"_A week perhaps? How ever long it takes for Elsa to open her eyes because I think you're gorgeous and- wait what? Sorry I'm awkward, Elsa's mighty needs you and…. damn!" _

"_Are you ok?" Hans asked, cocking an eyebrow into the air. _

"_Fine, fine just…" Anna tripped as she turned around but quickly picked herself up before skipping down the hallway._

"_See you at dinner, love is an open door!" She giggled just before she crashed into a closed door._

* * *

Now as Hans sat next to the Queen, eating with the rest of the family at the long and grand table, decorated in rich food and silver tableware, Elsa was beginning to despise Anna's behaviour. Not Anna herself, just what the girl said. Although Elsa was thankful that Hans had finally disposed of that dreadful hat of his.

'Damn you, Anna' she mouthed from across the table, sending her an evil glare. Anna raised her eyebrows and shrugged her shoulders. From her point of view, all seemed fine and Prince Hans was simply and politely eating his food in silence, the trace of a grateful smile upon his lips. Anna couldn't help but wonder what was the problem that Elsa was facing when it came to such a charming man?

As Elsa was clearly losing the attention from Anna, she angrily averted her eyes to her food but she could not for the life of her or anyone else for that matter concentrate on what she was doing. She prodded her food with her fork and tore away at certain parts, frowning and exhaling jagged breaths as she did so, rattling away at the silver.

Both Anna and Kristoff sensed the tension at the other end of the table and decided to excuse themselves for a while, not really wanting to get caught up in Elsa's affairs.

"I'm just going to err… get more carrots…" Kristoff bit his tongue as he exited the room, glancing behind him for Anna to join who was all more than happy to comply.

"I'll join you!" She announced, getting to her feet and stumbling away from the awkward silence surrounding the group.

Hans placed his cutlery on either side of his plate and lightly dabbed his mouth with a napkin before finally looking towards Elsa who was bleakly staring down at her piled plate, avoiding eye contact with him and clenching her jaw together tighter than steel and bolts.

"What seems to be the matter? … Princess" Hans smirked, leaning back in his chair.

"I'll have you know, I am a _Queen_" Elsa stated matter-of-factly.

"_You _are a _tiger_" Hans purred, facing Elsa with a lopsided grin, his eyebrows rising then falling as he spoke. God, he made her feel sick. Who did he think he was? The King of fucking Narnia?

She took a deep breath in before slowly exhaling out and facing him with a much more delicate approach in her glossy shining orbs.

"What is your business with me?" She asked, soon to dread her question which was all too much of a pleasure for him to answer.

"To make you my wife, of course" Hans smiled, his eyes lined with a tinge of victory as he watched her cheeks start to flush a rosy red.

"What makes you think that I shall agree to that?" Elsa answered back, facing the wall a long distance ahead of her.

"Because I'm irresistable… flawless" Hans sighed, fanning himself with a grin. Elsa frowned at him and his attempt of being a diva, he just made himself appear more of the fool than he already was.

"You think far too highly of yourself" Elsa accused, turning to face him properly. The pink in her cheeks had long gone subsided and now her voice so was smooth and gentle that it made Hans' heart skip a beat, the polar opposite of what Elsa felt around him. She had no an idea of even _what _she felt with Hans. Was it hatred or something much deeper? She hadn't a clue.

"And is that not to your liking?" Hans queried.

"Certainly not" Elsa deadpanned, laying her palms onto the glass surface of the table and almost pushing herself up until she felt a warm hand caress her thigh that made a small appearance from the slit of her ice dress.

Elsa immediately froze in her spot, her eyes widening and pale cheeks blending into a deep scarlet. Slowly, she diverted her eyes towards the cause and bit her tongue as she caught sight of Hans smirking at her as his fingers continued to dance teasingly across the bare skin. It was more the fact that Elsa was still ticklish than turned on that she had to hold her breath as her eyes glistened with anger.

"Is _that _to your satisfaction?" He whispered.

She knew what she wanted to say but if her mouth were to open she was almost certain a sound no one should ever hear would escape her lips and echo across the large dining room and she wouldn't let this s_cum _have that kind of satisfaction. She gripped onto the ledge of the table and squeezed her eyes tight shut, avoiding that snarl Hans wore as his hand worked it's way further up her dress until his knuckles disappeared beneath the azure blue fabric. That was it.

"Grrr, why do you insist on fondling my midsection each time we meet?!" She growled, panting behind each syllable of her frustrated words and remembering the events of earlier in the day when Hans had daringly groped her behind. Hans let his hand slide but his grin stayed plastered upon his face and wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon.

"I'm sorry…would you rather me fondle your bust instead?" He chuckled, slowly reaching up for the covered mounds on her chest when he received the second slap of the day, but this time on the back of his hand where frost lined the new and pink handprint.

He took his hand back to observe it with one raised eyebrow in thought before smiling up at Elsa who was bottling her anger to the very last drop.

"Why don't you just strike me with your powers already?" Hans questioned, gazing into her deep and piercing eyes.

"Because…" she sat down and continued to shovel small chunks of food onto her fork before finishing.

"You're not worth it" she finished.

"Ouch…" Hans chuckled, running his finger along the outlines of both slaps he had received today. One on his cheek and one on… his hand.

"I'm tempted but I think slaps are just the right punishment" Elsa explained, taking a sip of her wine and facing him with a straight but perfectly slender expression. Hans felt his heart leap into his throat once more as she gazed at him, long enough for him to notice the pale freckles that lightly dusted her small nose and dainty cheeks. Unfortunately, his lust got in the way and he was one to feel amused as Elsa would squirm before him.

"It's unfortunate…" he started, wrapping his fingers around the slender length of his wine glass and swirling the remaining cherry liquid in his glass as he adopted the faintest of smirks.

"...What is?" Elsa asked, hesitating asking and debating in her mind whether she really wanted him to proceed with his line.

"Well you could have been more artistic with where you placed your… signatures" Hans pointed to the slap marks on his cheek and hand, making her frown.

"What do you mean _Artistic?_"

"Well, if only there was a way to cover my poor face but no… there was no way you could have hit me somewhere where no one but yourself would know about, perhaps my chest or you are to know that _my _midsection has a _lot _of room for you to do whatever you please…" he grinned, setting his wine back on the table.

Elsa sat back in her chair, processing this information until she finally understood his attempts of _flirting _or whatever the crazy teenagers called it those days and she pulled a face of both mockery and disgust.

"Yeah…" Hans concluded with a victorious smile that Elsa was keen to wipe clear from his face. But first, she was set on toying with him the way he had with her because the ice Queen wasn't about to tolerate lewd and uncalled-for behaviour from a no-good, low-life _Prince _of all people. She was better than this, better than _him. _

"Oh Hans…" Elsa sighed seductively, leaning over the table until she was close enough that Hans could _count _the freckles and she could feel him breath quickly on her neck. Hans certainly wasn't expecting such a move from Elsa, such a change of tone.

"If I'm a tiger then you are…"

"What am I?" He whispered, harbouring a lustful smile. Elsa hooked her small fingers around Hans' wine glass which was obscured by view as she was on her knees on the table, bending down slightly to graze her fingers across those patient lips of his. Before he could question further, Elsa narrowed her eyes and a quick splash of strong-smelling wine hit the skin on his face, causing him to tightly close his eyes and breath quick and sharp breaths from his mouth.

"A no good, saddo _pervert!_" Elsa spat before jumping off of the table and to her feet on the opposite side of the furniture piece. Elsa smirked as she watched Hans and felt almost ecstatic that all the wine had ended up smeared over _his _'finest Danish silk' clothes and thankfully missed the soft fabric of her own dress.

"I still think you're a beautiful, wonderful Queen" Hans managed to breath, keeping his eyes closed.

"Ugh, you're impossible!" Elsa groaned, dismissing herself with a wave.

"My opinion stays the same" Hans smiled to himself, despite the fact his tiny voice wasn't audible to her.

* * *

**A/N:**** Sorry that it's taken basically a month to get the second chapter out but here it is! And I hope you had a blast reading it because I know I did writing it ;D ****Elsa may eventually give in... I hope :O Elsa give the guy a chance! xD**

**So I wanted to ask whether I should chance the rating to M since it's getting a little bit hot and stuffy (or is that just me?). But I am leaving the decision in YOUR lovely hands. So WHEN you leave me a review (like right now, I know you will...) tell me whether you'd like to see some lemons or something because we're getting our citrus on with all these limes lol so yeah, you decide because I want to write something you guys will like, I don't mind keeping it the same or adding some M rated stuff, I'd have fun either way! So tell me what you want :D See you next time, hopefully not too far away! :3**

**~MaliJo x**


	3. Eagle

_Previously:_

_Our favourite pair were joined by Anna and Kristoff for dinner and it's quite as usual. Hans is being the devil we love and Elsa is resisting it. On to our next Helsa moment!_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Eagle

* * *

_This is perfect… _Hans thought to himself as he floated cautiously and quietly behind a bookshelf in the castle's library, staring through the gaps between the books with beady eagle's eyes to none other than Queen Elsa, perched up quietly on an ivory armchair, flicking through a book, her nose scrunching up at some parts as she read, and the corners of her mouth rising into a grin at others. Hans couldn't help but become curious as to actually _what_ she was reading.

At his failed attempt to shuffle a book sidewards to get a better look of the woman, the leatherback and heavy book slammed flat onto the ground, causing Elsa's smile to disappear and jump off her seat slightly. She hurriedly closed her book shut like a door and laid it on the armchair before standing to her feet, the look of annoyance clearly masked across her features.

"Hello?!" She called, seeing the outline of a well-proportioned figure standing behind the bookcase.

"Dammit" Hans muttered before slowly waltzing out to meet her eyes, his hands up in surrender.

"Oh it's you… Hans" Elsa sighed tiresomely, making her way towards the exit and more than ready to call it a day.

"Princess" Hans acknowledged, nodding his head towards her.

Elsa pretended she wasn't stirred by his comment as anger flushed to her cheeks and turned her face away from him, she knew he enjoyed pushing her buttons, bursting her bubble, it was absolutely despicable.

"My snowflake, why don't you look at me?" Hans spoke wittily, his smile so terribly gorgeous. Elsa inhaled slowly, draining herself pale and turning to face him with her fingers interlocking together on both hands. No more arched shoulders, or audible pants of anger because now she carried herself with that Queenly poise, that proudness flickering in both her blue eyes.

Hans ruffled around with his navy blue waistcoat and brass buttons, smiling as he finally took into account of what _Elsa _was wearing. A pastel yellow dress clung loosely to her body, the skirt starting from just below her bosom and pooling in a small pile of silk on the floor, surrounded by sky blue lace and transparent fabric. Her hair was neatly tied into a high bun and Hans coughed, trying to hide his grin as she stood before him, ignoring the way he stared at her. (Which became a regular thing).

Hans glanced over towards the heavy book he had accidentally pushed to the floor and he gingerly took it in his hands, flicking through the tea-stained pages and smirking. Elsa waited in silence, expecting some kind of explanation which wouldn't come unless she asked. So of course, she asked him.

"What book is that?" Elsa asked, trying to decipher the title from her distance. Hans delicately closed the book and slot it back in the shelf before turning to Elsa with that same smirk.

"Glad you asked" he said, as if it were a surprise he _wasn't _waiting for.

The Prince circled Elsa slowly for a while.

_God she looks so beautiful in yellow _he thought as he eyed her up and down before finally averting his attention towards her face which seemed the least to say _unamused _as she scowled at him with confusement lining her brows… yet deliciousness lining her lips. As usual.

"Taming of the Shrew" Hans answered finally. "One of my favourites". Elsa seemed confused but of course, Hans had received news, infact the whole of Europe was informed of Elsa's story, as soon as she came out from hiding, so did the news. She'd probably only set foot in this library a handful of times. So he decided to explain.

"It's about a Prince named Petruchio. Very handsome, very charming, very flirty and- well, you get the idea" Hans edged closer towards Elsa and brushed his fingers across the thin silk covering her arms.

"So anyway" Hans continued. "Petruchio is picked as one of many suitors for a Princess named Katherine. Katherine is beautiful, point given but she is also, hot-headed, incredibly stubborn and-"

"Prince Hans, where are you going with this?" Elsa interrupted, feeling his fingers ghost past the back of her neck very lightly, almost not at all. He chuckled to himself, pulling his hands away to his sides. He was never intending to answer the question though. He was never really sure himself, so continued his summary of the book.

As I was saying, this Katherine or… _Kate _is somewhat of a shrew and her sister, who is happily married just continues to pester 'plain old Kate' to get out there and find someone. She solemnly agrees to see Prince Petruchio and… well, she found her match."

Elsa looked absolutely confused, as if Hans had told the story all completely false.

"If I recall correctly, the Prince was very rude in her presence, groaped her without consent and completely turned her off" Elsa huffed.

"How would you know that if you've never read the book?" Hans questioned.

"My sister is a hopeless romantic. She read to me outside that door, occasionally I would listen".

"There's still so much people don't know about you, your majesty" Hans smiled.

Elsa's face softened at the sound of him _not _calling her a snowflake or flower or Princess. Then her frown returned when he drifted towards the armchair she was happily seated at not five minutes ago. He scooped the closed book into his hands and chuckled to himself as he read aloud the title.

"Princess… The emperor's new clothes?" Hans smirked, flicking through the first few pages.

_And back to the pet names…_

She stormed towards him and snatched the book from his hands protectively, snarling at his mocking approach with fiery blue eyes. If ever there was such a thing. He widened his eyes at her until finally that all familiar smile returned, a hint of evil intentions lingering on his lips like chocolate fondue.

"I'm not making fun" Hans stated with raised eyebrows. "It's just, not normally a book a Queen would read".

"Why not?" Elsa chastised, glancing down at her story. Hans sat himself on the armchair and leant back to face the ceiling whilst he muttered and chuckled a few things to himself before voicing his opinion.

"Excessive nudity throughout, narcissism, overall embarrassment and the best part is, it's a children's book!" Hans explained with grin, determined to set her off again. Much to his dismay, she stood straight and regal, glaring down at him with shining turquoise orbs.

"Who says it's for _children_?" She asked coyly.

"Hans Christian Andersen" the Prince replied.

"Who I happen to adore very much…"

"Why?"

"He gets me". Then the two were silent for a few extended moments, thinking and assessing over their conversation.

"Hey Elsa…" Hans began, fiddling with his white gloves. She turned to face him, clasping her hands together and taking a seat opposite him, ignoring the fact he addressed her _incorrectly_.

"Yes?" She sighed.

"How was it like? … Being alone, I mean" Hans asked quietly. Elsa swallowed thickly and scanned the Prince's freckled face for any trace of trickery or worse, mockery. Which as he came to now know, she couldn't stand from the likes of him. After a releasing sigh from preparing her words she turned to answer Hans' question with yet another question.

"Prince Hans, have you ever been to Hell?" She asked, placing her palms atop her crossed knees. Hans fought the urge to grin and stir up some witty remark or lewd comment and instead leant back with his eyes closed.

"Why do you ask?" Hans queried.

"Because that's what it's like" Elsa replied. "It was like being in between life and death, never being able to choose which one you'd rather take. It was like _torture_, to hear the people you love and care about more than anything in the world shy away from you because they're _scared _of what you could do to them. Worst still, you're only sister who you've sacrificed everything for grows up despising you because they don't know… because they have _no idea"_.

Hans stayed in complete silence for a while, gazing into Elsa's eyes that were threatening to well up with tears, but she stayed strong and didn't allow them to fall, blinking them back. Hans smiled sincerely at her boldness and admired her secretly for her strength and without even thinking and acting by natural instinct, he reached forward and took her hand that was battling with her other hand and he brushed his thumb across the cold pale skin, smiling up at her until he took her facial expression into account.

"I'm sorry… should I stop?" Hans questioned, slowly pulling his hand away from hers as he realized, she wasn't wearing gloves and news went around that Elsa wasn't a… touchy person, and a huge fan of _personal space_. He mentally slapped himself for not realising sooner that she probably felt uncomfortable. After all, who could blame her.

Elsa quickly gripped onto his fingers and wrapped her hand properly around his again, not wanting him to leave. However, she loosened her tight grasp when his huge smirk caught her eye and gave her that fluttery, queasy feeling in her stomach.

"No…" Elsa said finally, shooting him a quick smile. "I'm just surprised".

Hans frowned, tilting his head slightly before interlocking his fingers through hers,which to his surprise, she let him do.

"Why?" He asked, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards.

"I'm surprised that you're holding my hand and not my… assets" Elsa gulped awkwardly, and finally that grin Hans had been holding back shot up like a weed in the sidewalk.

"I've still got one more hand if you'd like me to-"

"No thank you!" Elsa stopped him, placing her free hand to his lips, her fingers slowly sliding down the impatient and crooked smile he wore.

"I should probably go…" Elsa started, releasing herself from his gentle hold. He wrapped his fingers around her wrist and pulled her back, not realising that her heels were rather high today and she wobbled before stumbling into his lap, gazing up at his smirk, her eyes wide as saucers. Within a matter of seconds, that mutual and sensual attitude subsided, now leaving a bitter stare of hatred in her glassy eyes.

"Let. Me. Go" she hissed through gritted teeth.

"Let _it _go, your majesty" Hans snarled, running his fingers up her legs. She shivered ever so slightly before resisting and jumping to her feet, brushing her skirt off due to the unwelcome yet desirable feeling that welled up in her chest and stomach.

Elsa balled her small hands into fists and leant forward, her face flushing red in anger. Hans folded one leg over the other and shuffled in his chair, facing Elsa with a grin.

"This seems all too familiar" he said, recalling the events of the night before at dinner when after his hands had played their part, Elsa stormed to her feet in anger, crawled across the table like a minx and chucked wine in his face. The build up to it all was what remained the same only this time, there was no wine. He sat back and waited for the walk of seduction that never came.

"Do you know why I chose to read that book now you're here?" Elsa asked quickly, pointing one finger towards _The Emperor's New Clothes_. Hans thought for a minute before rolling his fingertips together in acknowledgement.

"Because I'm like the emperor… handsome, gets all the ladies…" Hans smirked.

"And gullible, snobby…" Elsa chimed in.

"_And _don't forget _naked_" Hans grinned.

"Y-you're not naked"

"No but I could be… I mean, maybe you'd like me to wear my… _new clothes_".

Elsa bit her tongue, frowned and repulsed at the images that flew to her mind as Hans continued to babble on.

"I hate you" she spoke blandly, her arms folded across her chest. Hans smiled warmly, repeating the action. "I hate you too" he whispered.

_It's like you can't win with this guy. _Elsa thought to herself, completing her regular ritual of striding out of the door, the proper modern way that makes the other person stare until there's no sign of them left. And boy did he stare.

"There's small choice in rotten apples" he murmured to himself after he heard the door slam closed.

* * *

_**Meanwhile… **_

"_But people smell better than reindeers… Sven don't you think I'm riiiiight?" _

"_That's once again true for all except-" _

"Oh my God" Anna cut in finally, her head banging with annoying tunes and Sven's mimicked voice. "Stop singing that _awful _song".

Kristoff, who was sat beside her frowned, slightly hurt for a minute before he gently put his guitar down and laughed, Sven clapping his hooves against the ground of the stables.

"Ok, ok feisty pants, we'll be quiet" Kristoff chuckled, patting Sven's fudge-coloured fur.

"_We'll be quiet" _Anna repeated in her head, she still had yet to tell him that Sven couldn't talk but then thought to herself that maybe Kristoff was psychic or telepathic and she feared that idea so shook it swiftly away.

"I wonder if Elsa's doing okay with Hans" Anna sighed aloud, staring up at the afternoon sky and clutching her knee towards herself. Kristoff edged closer to join her and smiled when a swallow cut across the light blue sky, Anna's eyes following it until it reached out of sight.

"I'm going to be honest…" Kristoff started. "That guy seems off to me".

Anna shot him a warning look and Kristoff knew instantly he _shouldn't _have been honest. Sometimes it was a curse to be able to see he good in everyone, much to Anna's dismay.

"I think he's perfect for Elsa" she breathed, her face beaming from anger to joy. Kristoff sat up, brushing off straws of hay from his coat.

"How come?" The blonde man asked. Anna's smile widened.

"No profit grows where is no pleasure ta'en" she grinned. Kristoff cocked one eyebrow in the air, tilting his head in confusement. Anna sighed heavily.

"Let me elaborate" she began. "I did it on purpose, I knew she'd hate that guy".

"I still don't get it" Kristoff said.

"She hates men who are too full of themselves, in fact… she hates men, full stop _but _she _loves _and absolutely loves to be challenged. That is what Hans is doing, I just know and… he doesn't know that I know that he knows how to tame Elsa" Anna explained rather thickly.

"Um… thanks for… _elaborating_" Kristoff bit his lip and spoke before leaning over and pecking Anna's on the cheek. "But stick with singing, not lecturing".

The redhead rolled her eyes and took Kristoff's arm as he started to strum across the strings of his guitar.

"_All my life has been a series of Princes to chase but suddenly I bump into you…" _

"_I've been searching my whole life to get away from that place and maybe it's the trolls trolling or my reindeer crew"._

As the two continued their duet of nonsense Anna thought to herself about how it was maybe a good, maybe a bad idea that she sent a letter to the Southern Isles requesting their _most cockiest Prince_… She figured it might do Elsa some good and already, further plans were forming in her mind of how to get those two together.

* * *

**A/N:**** Hey um... Sorry for the long wait. I don't worry with this too much because it's more like a flock of one-shots orbiting around the same storyline but I am trying! Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out sooner than later. I'll try but... a little clueless on what next. Oh well, I'll figure something out, I always do.**

**A little info... _The Emperor's New Clothes _by Hans Christian Anderson (who wrote _The Snow Queen_). About a gullible emperor who paid loads of money for clothes he couldn't see, believing that people could see them but they didn't... because they didn't exist. The apples and pleasure quotes are from _Taming of the Shrew _of course.**

**Thanks for your reviews guys! I asked you last chapter if you'd like a lemon in this, most of you said that you did, some of you didn't. I'm still deciding on whether I want to write one for this story, it might not benefit the story the way I want it and if I do, it's going to be one chapter, not a sex-infused story. This is inspired by Shakespeare, the man of limes, not lemons after all ;D But we'll see how it goes... Long notes, I'm sorry :/**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think and I'll see you next time! :) **

**~MaliJo x**


End file.
